


Armors are Made of Lip Gloss and Skirts

by LoveIsAMyth (sweetponzu)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, Puberty, Social Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetponzu/pseuds/LoveIsAMyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people had blankets or stuffed toys. Others, a particular scent or a warm body to hug. Either way, everyone had different security blankets. It's just that, for Tsuna, it was dressing up as a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armors are Made of Lip Gloss and Skirts

There was this girl he distantly remembers.

She had plain features, neither too eye-catching nor ugly. The only thing that stood out about her was the pink dress she wore-- the same kind that all girls in the class wore-- which was always kept carefully clean. She kept to herself at a secluded corner of the playground, reading books quietly as he, on the other side of the playground, try to play alone without success. 

 

It seems as if even back then, his peers couldn't leave him well enough alone. Dame-Tsuna is stupid, dame-Tsuna is useless-- like a repetitive mantra that they've religiously kept and persistently pestered him with.

 

He wondered why he couldn't be left alone like that girl. He didn't really know much about the girl but maybe...she could help him, was what he thought.

 

 

Nearing the end of the day, even as he sat on them, his hands would not stop shaking with the force of his apprehension. The girl, who sat near the doors, was already getting up by the time Tsunayoshi gathered his bearings once again. With as much strength as he could muster into pushing his legs, he ran after her. The tip of his fingers manages to snag the lace of her pink dress before she abruptly stops and turns to him. 

 

Her eyes on him feel hot, like something under his skin wanted to simultaneously crawl out and burst inwards. He's dimly aware that many students had their eyes on the unusual pair they made. 

 

"M-may I borrow your pink dress?"

 

The pink dress must have been the reason-- if Tsuna had the pink dress then, the boys wouldn't bother him anymore...right?

 

He hadn’t quite gotten it right, that day. But even though he went home with crushed spirits and more scars on his heart—it was a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Tsuna's struggles of growing up and finding where he belongs.
> 
> For this drabble series, I want to be able to express how your perceptions of yourself and others can be heavily skewed by your environment and the people who surround you as you grow into yourself--
> 
> A dead-beat dad that you secretly still yearn for.   
> An absentminded but loving mother.  
> A hostile and uncaring school environment.   
> Lack of positive company-- friends.  
> Lack of knowledge.
> 
> \--and the many things that we may take refuge in, during our turbulent youth.


End file.
